


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by Katybug1992



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, in a world where this hockey season is normal and the Blues and Chicago play each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Jaden grinned as he continued to run through his excuses so he could at least say that he tried. After all, leaving was always his least favorite part of getting to see Jonathan.
Relationships: Jaden Schwartz/Jonathan Toews
Kudos: 8





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

Jaden watched the snow coming down from Jonathan’s penthouse, biting his lip as he checked the time. If he wanted to get back to the hotel before midnight, he needed to leave now. And he did want to get there before midnight because the alternative was getting his phone blown up by texts of varying degrees of annoying.

“What’s on your mind?” Jonathan asked, slipping an arm around Jaden’s waist, relishing in the younger man wearing one of his Team Canada hoodies.

“I’m going to need to leave soon,” Jaden sighed in response, leaning back against Jonathan.

“You could stay,” Jonathan replied, nipping Jaden’s neck and smiling softly when Jaden relaxed completely against him.

“I really can’t,” Jaden responded, “I said I would be back by midnight and Bozie will never let me hear the end of it if I’m not.”

“Five more minutes,” Jonny nipped at Jaden’s ear and chuckled when he got a swat back in return.

“We both know what five more minutes will lead to,” Jaden laced their fingers together, “and we have a game tomorrow.”

“Exactly,” Jonathan grinned, “makes my job easier if you can’t skate as well.”

Jaden rolled his eyes in response, “If I’m late, I’ll get the Disappointed Dad look from Vladi. And just when he was warming up to the idea of you.”

“Well, we both knew he would be a challenge to win over.” Jonathan tightened his arms.

“And Schenner will be sitting there with that ‘I told you so’ look on his face,” Jaden mumbled. Brayden had spent roughly an hour loudly voicing his doubts that Jaden would be back to the hotel before Team Breakfast the next morning.

“You have a literal box of photos from when you two were growing up. I’m sure there’s a couple he wants disappeared that you could make appear in the team GC as payback,” Jonathan chuckled.

“I do…” Jaden nodded, “Pear is going to Fine the crap out of me.”

“I’ll pay them for you,” Jonathan laughed

“It would be cruel to leave Colton in charge of the Kids.” Jaden grinned as he continued to run through his excuses so he could at least say that he tried. After all, leaving was always his least favorite part of getting to see Jonathan.

“He’ll manage.” Jonathan replied.

“I really should go,” Jaden replied, “It’s late and I don’t want you to wake up earlier than you need to just because I need to get back to the hotel.”

“Babe,” Jonathan tucked his face into Jaden’s neck, “look outside. There’s not a single car on the road. There’s no way you’ll be able to get a taxi, much less an Uber or Lyft.”

And he had a point. The streets were virtually abandoned. Not a car in sight. Not even a single person. 

“Come on,” Jonathan murmured, “let’s go to bed. I’ll set my alarm and drive you to the hotel in the morning.”

And Jaden really didn’t love a lot as much as he loved sleeping in Jonathan’s arms.

+

Ryan chuckled as the text came through, ‘Snow preventing me from getting back to the hotel tonight. I’ll be back in the morning.’

And - because he was nice - he didn’t announce it to the room. Just settled back to watch Sammy and Rouzy yelling at each other over Fortnite.


End file.
